Problem: Find the missing fraction. $\dfrac{5}{2} - $
Explanation: Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${2}$ $2, 4, \underline{{6}}$ ${3}$ $3, \underline{{6}}, 9$ The least common multiple is ${6}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $6$. ${\dfrac{5}{2}}=\dfrac{{5} \times 3}{{2} \times 3} = {\dfrac{15}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{{1} \times 2}{{3} \times 2} = {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ So, ${\dfrac{15}6} - \boxed{\phantom{\dfrac14}}= {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ $\boxed{\phantom{\dfrac{13}{6}}}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ ${\dfrac{15}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{15}6} - \boxed{{\dfrac{13}6}}= {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ $\dfrac{13}{6}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ ${\dfrac{15}{6}}$ ${{\dfrac{5}{2}}} - \boxed{{\dfrac{13}{6}}} = {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{13}{6}}$ can also be written as $2{\dfrac{1}{6}}$.